


Hot

by sloganeer



Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: sex.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Colin sighed, rolling away and onto his stomach. "Hungry?" he murmured.

"I don't think so." Ephram was on his back, staring at the ceiling. The record was about to finish. He thought about grabbing the remote from the floor where it had fallen, but there wasn't much on TV at this time of day.

"Thirsty?"

It was hot outside, but Dad had recently found a fan in the basement. It stood on Ephram's desk now, blowing cool air to fill the room. Colin's hand inched warmly across Ephram's stomach.

"Wanna go again?"


End file.
